A blood glucose test measures the amount of a certain type of sugar, called glucose, in a person's blood. The test can be done at home or anywhere using a small portable device called a blood glucose meter. Testing blood sugar at home is often called home blood sugar monitoring or self-testing. The traditional method of testing blood sugar involves pricking the person's finger with a lancing device (or lancet—a small, sharp needle) to produce a blood droplet, putting the blood droplet on a test strip, and/or then placing the test strip into a glucose meter that displays the person's blood sugar level.
For many people the steps of performing the blood glucose test are seemingly simple. For others, however, this process can be difficult or, at best, challenging. For example, individuals with visual impairment, neurological disorders, and/or tremors may have difficulty using the glucose lancing device and properly placing the blood sample at the correct area on the test strip for accurate blood glucose testing. Accordingly, an apparatus and method for performing these required blood tests is needed that mitigates one or more of the difficulties discussed above.